


if this isn't a kingdom, i don't know what is

by danielscarfmaan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielscarfmaan/pseuds/danielscarfmaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a simple kiss. It ends with a home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

It’s innocent at first. An innocent kiss, though filled with such passion neither of them are capable of explaining in words. Suddenly, Isaac is pushing Derek down into the sofa, falling into his lap as he presses kisses to his alpha’s lips. The older boy murmurs his beta’s name into his chest, his hands gripping the sides of the sofa hard, as Isaac rides his cock. 

Isaac wakes up with his head on Derek’s chest with the tangled covers barely covering their bodies at all. Sometimes, he wakes up at night - his heart almost exploding in his chest and his head aching like it’s been run over by a train, but Derek’s there to wrap his strong arms around his beta and press kisses to his neck and murmur sweet nothing’s into his skin. It’s not fine, but it feels okay and that’s all Isaac can ask for. Sometimes, he wakes up at night to find Derek sitting up, staring into the thin air and he has to wrap his own arms around his alpha and murmur sweet nothing’s into his shoulder and feel him relax against him. 

Isaac sleepily stumbles out of the shower to find Derek making breakfast, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers that grasp his ass so well that Isaac barely hears his alpha ask him if he wants apple or blueberry pancakes - even though he knows Isaac hates warm apples, it’s like he’s determined to make his beta worship the fruit just as much as he does himself. 

Derek sometimes come home to find Isaac curled up in a chair, miles away into some book with a title Derek can’t even pronounce. “C'est française.” Isaac says but only get such a flat look in return that he can’t help but chuckle and press a comforting kiss to his lover’s lips. “It’s French.” He translates before diving back into the pages of the book, and Derek just gazes at him for a second or two. Isaac is so beautiful when he’s reading - even more beautiful than when he’s snoring away next to him at night. He looks so passionate, so thoughtful. It makes Derek want to kiss and cuddle him - and push him up against the wall and take him right there and then at the same time. 

Isaac walks out of the school building to find Derek in his car, legs on each side of the steering wheel as if he’s napping and has been waiting at least thirty minutes for the beta to show up. He can almost hear Scott roll his eyes behind him and Stiles murmurs something about Scott and Allison 2.0. But he simply smiles, though trying to keep cool about the whole situation even if the butterflies are filling his stomach to such a level that he almost wants to skip the way over the car, and hurries over to his boyfriend. He murmurs out a “Hi” as he leans over to press a kiss to Derek’s lips as the other sits back down and starts the car, quickly leaving the school ground with a soft smile. They don’t say much on the way back home, but they don’t really need to. They listen to the mixtape Isaac made during the summer and it feels good to just exist, especially to just exist together. They don’t always need words. The silence between them is nice and relaxing and it feels like they’ve finally both found a home.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for college and Isaac struggles to leave his new-found home behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was, obviously, written before 3.07. However, this is set in an alternative universe post-season two in which both Boy and Erica are still with us - and most likely starts up in the middle of their junior year, or perhaps a year after season two. Oh well. Details, details.

The months fly by and suddenly Isaac has to decide on a college. He refuses to leave Derek despite the fact that his boyfriend keeps encouraging to follow his dreams. But the younger boy is unsure. He’s never been very good at writing. He keeps trying because the words are just floating around in his head but he barely manages to get them down on paper. He’s not a writer. He’s not. It’s stupid to even consider the possibility of him being a writer. But Derek keeps insisting and he keeps leaving pamplets and applications on Isaac’s pillow.  
“I’m not going anywhere without you.” Isaac keeps saying, pushing the plate further up on the table, crossing his arms as he stares over at his lover. He knows he’s being a bit silly. It’s only college. It’s only a few years and there’s holidays and Derek can come visit sometimes and he knows better than to let their relationship define all of him - but at the same time, how’s he supposed to get through the day without Derek’s soothing cuddles in the middle of the night or his constant battle to get Isaac to enjoy warm apples or even barge the bedroom door with the bed during an argument and hear Derek quietly sigh as he sits with his back against the door; how is he supposed to go through years without any of this? But Derek’s reply is different this time.  
“I’ll look at apartments.” He sighs deeply, reaching over to grab his glass of water, taking a sip. The younger boy just blinks, looking at him with happiness mixed with confusion. “Unless you’d like us to live in an RV for the next few years?” He raises an eyebrow and the penny finally drops.  
“No, no, that’s fine.” Isaac says softly, but is unable to stop smiling until he falls asleep later that night.

They’re packed into Derek’s camaro all the way from Beacon Hills, California to the Twin Cities, Minnesota. They’re ranked ninth in best Psychology program and he’s able to have Creative Writing as a minor despite the fact that it makes him want to throw up just thinking about it. But it feels like it’s going to be fantastic. Even if he’s cramped up in the car with things all around him and Derek blasting Radiohead as Isaac tries to plan a visit to Boyd’s college over in Colorado Springs. The other beta is still not talking to their alpha after Derek snapped when he found out that Boyd applied for the Air Force Academy and told him that a life in the U.S. Air Force is no life for a werewolf. But it better be fixed by the first holiday break because Isaac’s already planning to buy tickets for the flight. He shouts out a “Boyd wants me to tell you that he loves you!” as he grins. Derek rolls his eyes, but he can see his lips twitch just the slighest as Boyd groans loudly into the phone. They’ll come around soon. 

It’s in the middle of the night when they finally stop at a diner and by the way Isaac’s stomach growls, he’s pretty sure he could eat a full-grown lion if given the chance. They order pancakes. They decide to be wild and crazy just for one night and order chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Derek drinks coffee, two sugars and no milk, but Isaac happily settles for orange juice. You can never go with orange juice. They eat in silence but when the pancakes are all gone and Derek’s still sipping on his coffee, Isaac yawns and stretches his arms up into the air, letting out a small satisfied noise, and his boyfriend lets out a snort, shaking his head at the sight and Isaac sticks his tongue out in return. It’s only a few minutes past four in the morning and he’s too tired to do more communicating than that but he smiles sleepily and sits back in his seat as he waits for Derek to finish his coffee. He can’t remember being happier than this, and he doesn’t really want to ever reach their destination because he feels like he’d actually not mind that RV right now. It’s just them. Just them existing together. He doubts it could ever get better than that. He might be moving across the country, but he’s never felt more home.

It takes another ten minutes before they leave the diner - Derek’s like a snail with his coffee. His alpha unlocks the car as Isaac rushes off to buy a comic book at the gas station next door. He buys a newspaper for Derek because after sharing so many mornings together, he knows Derek’s bound to be muttering about wanting a newspaper as soon as the sun rises. 

He slips into the car, shutting the door behind him as he turns on the new mixtape. It’s already been played about fourteen hundred times since they left Beacon Hills but it’s one of those mixtapes you’d like to keep on repeat for the rest of eternity. He settles back into his seat as The Ocean streams out of the speakers, and he feels Derek’s hand reaching for his own, squeezing it affectionately. Yes, he’s never been more happy to have picked a college so far away.


	3. three

Somehow living together is different in Minnesota and it gets old pretty fast. Isaac is in the middle of his studies and Derek’s making pancakes and burgers over at a local diner and it’s a bit hard to make the money go all the way around sometimes which makes them both tired and grumpy; desperate for some alone time, but with all Isaac’s classes and Derek’s long shifts at the diner, they only have a few hours to be together. They slowly become the couple who force themselves to hang out infront of the television, attempting to have proper conversation with every commercial break. The conversations soon turn into “Did you take out the garbage?” or “Did you do the laundry?” or “God dammit, Isaac, I told you to take out the garbage this morning - I’m not up for chasing flies as soon as I get home”. 

Today is no exception. It’s after dinner (they had Sloppy Joe’s with potato chips on the side, because it’s Isaac’s absolute favourite meal) and Isaac has dozed off on the couch, limbs everywhere and his head face-down into the M&M’s pillow he won at a fair once. He can feel someone move right next to him and slowly opens his eyes and stares right into his lover’s.   
“You left the laundry out on the washing line.” Derek mutters, still staring at him like he was expecting the younger boy to just shoot up and exclaim how sorry he was.  
“Huh?”   
“You left the laundry out on the washing line - and it’s pouring down outside.”   
“Well, uh.. I’ll go get it later.” Isaac murmurs, but slowly sits up, rubbing his eyes. He’s just started with a group project and he’s still dizzy after trying to read through all the material in order to plan the project into the smallest detail possible.   
“Later? If you don’t get them now, they’ll be ruined.”   
“It’s just a bit of rain.” Derek has never shown any real interest in inanimate objects, with the rare exception of his car, so the sudden materialistic side of him brings out a snort from his lover. But the older boy remains unamused and simply stares at him. Isaac suddenly feels himself shift from slightly confused to angry within a second.  
“Are you seriously making me go out in the pouring rain because I said, whilst in a hurry I might add, that I’d fix with the laundry today?” He can’t help but let out a chuckle, shaking his head at the element of the ridiculous to it all. Derek continues to stare. Isaac swallows hard before turning around, marching out in the backyard to get the wet clothes down from the line. The cold wind hits his face like the slap from a whip and he can feel the water drops dripping down the back of his shirt. He can feel the blood boiling in his veins, his eyes stinging as he pulls down the last piece of clothing. He regrets the kiss, he regrets being so stubborn about Derek moving with him, he regrets allowing him to feel like home. 

Derek is making himself a sandwich as Isaac comes stumbling back inside, his clothes and hair dripping just as much as the laundry. He doesn’t even look up and the younger boy frowns, just letting go of the laundry and it hits the floor with a wet smack. Finally, Derek looks up at him - still with the stare, like he couldn’t be less annoyed with his lover. They just stare at each other for what feels like hours, but it’s probably just seconds. Isaac breathes heavily and Derek’s heart is beating faster than usual, even if he refuses to show it, and it only ticks Isaac off even more.   
“I’m not a push-over, so don’t treat me like one.” The younger lad finally manages to spit out, still staring back at him. He swallows hard, subconsciously taking a step back. No matter how safe Derek makes him feel, he can’t get over the expection of being punished every time he raises his voice and lets out his own feelings and opinions. It’s become a habit, something he doesn’t even react to anymore despite the fact that his father has been dead for almost four years. The action, however, seems to have an effect on Derek. He let his shoulders relax, a soft sigh slipping his lips as he looks down to stare at the sandwich instead, the look on his face a lot softer than before.   
“I know.” He says, nodding at his own words. “I know you’re not.”

Isaac vaugely nods, swallowing hard again. “I’m going to go to bed.” He barely manages to finish the sentence before he’s stumbling over to their bedroom, closing the door carefully behind him. His eyes are stinging again but he tries to ignore it, fumbling with his wet clothes - they’re cold and clings to his body in a way that makes him panic, nearly ripping them off of his body. He dries himself off with a towel, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He feels like he’s about to explode, nearly shaking as he pulls on a new pair of boxers. He misses Beacon Hills; he misses Erica and Scott and Boyd and even Stiles. Erica’s called a few times, she’s studying down in Florida, and she keeps telling him to call if he needs her, but he can’t do that. It’s his fault that Derek has grown tired of him, his fault that Derek doesn’t seem to want him anymore - and he shouldn’t bother someone else with it. Besides, he still doesn’t know how to put it into words. It’s just feelings; feelings throbbing underneath his skin, threatening to explode. It’s not the same when they can’t go for grilled sandwiches with mac n’ cheese and cherry shakes down at Java the Hut back in Beacon - that’s all it takes for Erica to understand, but now she’s several states away and he doesn’t know how to say it in words. 

He’s so lost in thoughts that he barely hear his boyfriend come into the bedroom. The bed dips beside him and he jumps back on the bed, staring at his red-cheeked lover.  
“I didn’t mean to scare you. I..” He starts, sighing quietly. “I made you grilled cheese.” Another pause. “With mac n’ cheese, of course.”

He eats it infront of the TV. He doesn’t just gulp it down this time, nor the cherry shake that tastes almost as good as the one over at Java the Hut - instead he takes his time, and every bite feels soothing. They sit in silence and watch Isaac’s favourite show; Fawlty Towers. Half of the reason as to why he loves it so much is because it even manages to draw a few laughs from his lover. Tonight is no exception, even if he tries to muffle his giggles, wanting to remain serious after the previous incident. The younger boy can’t help but smile at the sound.

It takes at least twenty minutes after Isaac’s finished his meal before Derek even dares to pull him closer, letting him nuzzle into his shoulder. It feels good and comfortable and he relaxes quickly against his boyfriend. Derek presses a kiss to his head, sighing quietly into his mess of curls. Isaac figures it’s okay to grow tired of each other sometimes; being assholes to each other doesn’t necessarily have to unforgivable even if it hurts. It’s okay to regret someone because he doesn’t really mean it, not really. Just like they’re not really tired of each other, it just feels that way sometimes. Isaac’s not easy, Derek’s not easy; living together definitely isn’t easy. But they’ll talk about it in the morning, and they’ll make it work. Because there’s no place Isaac would rather be than right there, all curled up into his lover, feeling his steady heartbeat as he rests against his shoulder.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Isaac return to Beacon Hills after four years in Minnesota, and the whole pack gathers at their place for Christmas, well, Pack Christmas on New Years Eve.

It’s Christmas. Technically speaking, it’s not actually Christmas, but it sort of is at the same time. It’s New Years Eve and it’s Pack Christmas. They’re all squeezed into Derek and Isaac’s small living room, there’s chairs everywhere because this year, the whole pack is gathered. Werewolf or human; everyone is here, even Boyd, despite departing for duty in less than two days. Jackson looks a bit grumpy as he struggles for more room, he was foolish enough to sit down in the sofa between Stiles and Scott, but it’s not enough to damper Isaac’s smile. It’s nice to be back in Beacon Hills - no matter how much they enjoyed their time in Minnesota, after Isaac’s graduation earlier this year, they instantly started looking at places to rent back in their hometown. Perhaps it’s not the best town around, but it’s their shitty town nonetheless.

There’s a fire crackling in the background, and it feels the place with such a feeling of home; even if it’s not an actual fire, but one of those CD’s. It’s cheaper, it comes with a few Christmas tunes and it doesn’t make Derek flinch every five seconds, thinking it’s a proper fire. No, it’s a cosy feeling rather than a terryifing one which is nice even if California’s winters has nothing on a proper Minnesotan winter. But it doesn’t stop them from wearing their matching sweaters, even if it took a bit of convincing (“I can’t let Stiles see me in this, Isaac, I can’t..”). The sweaters are green with brown reindeers, all with red noses, a Christmas tree and a bunch of snowflakes. No matter what Derek claims to think about them now; he was the one to pick them out in the first place.

“What would ya’ll say about some food?” Stiles finally scoffs, trying to climb out of his seat, almost shoved behind Jackson; who’d won the battle of the biggest spot in the sofa. Scott cries out a “Yes!” as he joins his best friend on a jogging march into the kitchen. Jackson rolls his eyes like he usually does, with that infamous unamused look, but he gets up anyway, because he actually agrees with the food idea; like everyone else, and soon, they’re all trying to fit in a kitchen Isaac thought was medium-sized the day before but now it feels like they’re all trying to fit in a camper. Erica pushes her away to the counter, shoving Stiles to the side to grab the last of the curly fries. The boy lets out a loud cry, simply pointing at her with a shocked, yet not pissed, look as she hurries out into the living room again with her plate.  
“Did you...?” Stiles tries, staring back at Isaac who just shrugs and grabs another slice of pizza, trying to hide a smirk. It’s been four years since he first left Beacon Hills, four years since they all left the town behind to seek new adventures and nothing has changed at all, not really. 

Their Christmas dinner menu is probably a bit different from everyone else’s. Of course, there’s roast turkey, ham and mashed potatoes but there’s also meatballs, sausages, pizza, curly fries, grilled chicken, pierogi and even a bowl of Mac N’ Cheese - everyone’s submitted something to the menu, and it’s probably the best one Isaac’s ever had. Well, second best after their first Christmas in Minnesota, and first proper blizzard experience which locked them into the house for several days, and they had milk stewed macaroni and meatballs enough to feed a whole soccer team - and with Derek’s chocolate and pear cake to top the evening off with. But this isn’t close behind, not at all. Especially not when Erica announces that she’s got a bun in the oven and Stiles suggest Stiles Jr; that’s the least Erica could give him after stealing the last of the curly fries - and the old, beautiful edition of The Lord of the Rings that Scott gives him is like a cherry on top. 

Yes, when Isaac falls asleep later that night, well, early the next morning, he feels all warm and fuzzy inside, and he knows that this is where he should be, this is where he belongs.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The home has room for a tiny one.

They were never really going to have kids. Sure, they’d never sat down and said, “All right, we’re not having any kids together, and that’s final” - but neither had they sat down and said the opposite. They never dicuss it, not really, because neither of them are talkers and it’s not like they don’t trust each other, it’s just the fact that they don’t always have to put it down into words. Except when it’s really bad and they’re curled up in the grass, sharing a bottle of wine and cry and just spill their hearts to each other. Isaac’s scared of becoming his father, and Derek is afraid of being a failure.

But then it happens. Erica and Boyd’s daughter is born early that fall and only five months later, Scott and Allison’s son is born and it’s all downhill from there. Suddenly, they’re arguing about baby names and wether to cook their own baby food or buy it in the shop and maybe the Camaro isn’t the best pick for a family car but neither of them want to give the car up so how are they going to pay for two? Do they let the baby sleep in their room or do they buy a bigger place? 

The surrogate gives birth to a beautiful baby boy on a rainy afternoon in the early spring. Derek is teary-eyed and grinning when they walk out into the waiting room where the pack is gathered to hear the news. Stiles rolls his eyes at the sight of the crying alpha but Scott pats Derek’s shoulder comfortingly because everyone has a fresh memory of how badly Scott cried when David was born.  
“Please tell me you didn’t let him name the kid after some lame baseball player!” Stiles scoffs. There had been tension between the two ever since Derek had started supporting Philadelphia Phillies in his “I’m about to be a father” crisis.   
“Like you’re the God of names. You named your spotless dog Spot.” Erica snorts, rolling her eyes at Stiles who flashes her a grimace in return.   
“Rufus Alexander.” Derek says proudly. He’d been very unwilling to give up the name Rufus ever since he saw it in one of the baby name books and the name fit like a glove, according to Derek, when their son turned out to have red hair (this despite the fact that she’d earlier said that she and her mum both had red hair as infants but it later fell off and was replaced by blonde hair) and Alexander had been a traditional middle name for Lahey boys for quite some generations. 

Later, a few hours past midnight, Isaac is spread out on the couch. He is afraid to even breathe, fearing that he’ll somehow harm the tiny, fragile baby sleeping on his stomach. He is convinced that he’s never seen anyone more beautiful. He thinks back to the kiss all those years ago, in what seems like a completely different life. Yes, it started with a simple kiss and it ends with a home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt on Disaac - and my first published Teen Wolf fic, so please be kind. There will possibly be at least one more chapter, but I'm not quire sure yet. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this little.. thing.


End file.
